Love Letter
by Jehannie95
Summary: Hanya sebuah surat dari Yoon Jeonghan untuk Chwe Hanso. Seventeenl. VerHan/2Han


_Love Letter_

 _Cast :_

 _Vernon Hansol Chwe_

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

 _Pairing : VerHan, 2Han_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita._

 _Happy Reading..._

 _Dear Chwe Hansol,_

 _Aku bingung harus memulai surat ini dari mana. Tapi mungkin pertama tama aku perlu berterimakasih kepadamu karena sudah mengikuti semua kejahilanku. Maaf jika kejahilanku membuang waktumu sia sia tapi ini semua aku lakukan untuk sedikit bermain main dengan kamu, menghabiskan waktu dengan kamu sedikit lebih banyak sebelum kamu kembali kepada kesibukanmu, dan aku kembali pada kegiatanku nantinya._

 _Awalnya aku berfikir untuk membuat surat yang berat dengan kata kata tinggi dan dalam beberapa Bahasa tapi aku menyadari bahwa suratku ini tidak akan ada maknanya jika hanya berupa tulisan tanpa makna tersendiri untuk kita bukan? Jadi aku kembali kepada pemikiran awalku yang ingin menuliskan perasaanku melalui surat pendek yang menceritakan kita selama ini, seorang Yoon Jeonghan yang baru sakit hati karena mantannya dan kini jatuh hati kepada seorang yang awalnya bahkan tidak pernah ada di radarnya._

 _Le, sejujurnya kadang aku pemikiran negative soal kamu masuk ke dalam otakku seolah memaksaku untuk menangis karena kamu yang tidak ada disisiku, tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk menepis semua fikiran negative tentang kamu dan menulis cerita aneh tentang kita di dalam otakku tersendiri. Aneh? Iya tapi dengan begitu aku bisa membayangkan kamu ada menemaniku di dalam waktu sepiku saat kamu tak ada disisiku atau menorehkan perasaanku padamu melewati fanfict yang aku buat belakangan ini._

 _Le, inget gak waktu kamu nembak aku? Yang malam sebelumnya aku lagi asik mimpiin nikah sama Marc Marquez dan waktu bangun aku di tembak sama kamu, tanganku bergetar aneh waktu membaca pernyataanmu, mungkin masih terbawa mimpi karena menikah dengan bias tapi waktu itu adalah salah satu waktu yang paling menyenangkan di dalam hidupku._

 _Orang bilang, ketika mencintai seseorang, orang itu akan memberikan seluruh waktu, cinta, air mata, senyuman untuk orang yang di cintai sehingga ia berubah menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Dan le, aku salah satu orang yang seperti itu, aku selalu bodoh ketika mencintai seseorang dan selalu membiarkan mereka menyakitiku tanpa perduli berapa kali perasaan ini harus hancur karena mereka. Entah aku merasa bodoh harus bilang ini padamu bukan sayang? Aku hanya mau kamu tau itu, Aku terdengar sedikit tragis bukan? Aku disini mau kamu berjanji sesuatu, aku tidak meminta kamu menghabiskan waktu denganku selalu, aku tidak meminta kamu harus memperhatikan diriku selalu, tidak, aku hanya ingin kamu tau seberapapun rasa lelah kamu, seberapa sedihnya kamu, seberapapun marahnya kamu pada suatu hal aku hanya ingin kamu tau, aku ada untukmu. Memang aku lebih tua darimu tapi aku masih saja bertingkah kekanakan, tapi percayalah aku bisa menjadi tempat sandaranmu kapanpun kamu membutuhkannya._

 _Mari menemani dewa Chandra di malam malam sunyinya,. Memainkan lagu lagu indah di saat Dewa Indra sibuk membasahi bumi ditemani oleh Dewa Maruta. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama satu bulan ini, aku banyak terimakasih karena kamu mau menemani Jeonghan yang belum sempurna ini. Maafkan aku jika aku belum menjadi yang seperti apa yang kamu mau, semoga kedepannya aku bisa merubah diriku menjadi apa yang kamu mau. Menjadi sosok yang lebih baik untukmu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, mari tetap bersama sampai perayaan yang ke 10 bulan, 1 tahun, 10 tahun, 100 tahun atau 1000 tahun selanjutnya, mari membunuh hari hari yang membosankan bersama, mewarnai hari hari tersebut bersama hingga Bahtara kala gagal memisahkan kita berdua._

 _You have made my life complete and I shall cherish your incredible gift of unconditional love and devotion. Being with you is the most memorable and most brave experience that I ever take, let's promise to keep this relationship stronger and bigger each day. Despite how silly you are, how busy you are, how unromantic you are, how much I miss to spend more time with you, I'm glad I've found you here. I love you Chwe Hansol, no matter what the future holds for us, I will love you until the end of time and beyond. These words are my promise to never take you for granted or doubt the love that binds us for now on and all eternity._

 _Yours,_

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

 _ **Le, kalau sudah baca please review/dm aku juseyeo**_


End file.
